


Печали умеют плавать

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Earth-982!Insano, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча двух безумных учёных в баре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Печали умеют плавать

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Sorrows know how to swim](http://tgwtg-fic.livejournal.com/633438.html) авторства jandian.  
> Разрешение получено.

Он порой выбирается из лаборатории. Ему нравятся его халат и гоглы, но иногда приятно хотя бы притвориться нормальным человеком.  
Самым обычным посетителем бара, который в самый обычный четверг заказывает себе чуть больше выпивки, чем нужно. И человек, что садится на стул рядом с ним - тоже самый обычный.  
\- То же, что и ему, - он знает этот голос. Он не поворачивается к соседу, лишь поднимает в качестве приветствия стакан.  
\- Тяжелый день? – спрашивает он.  
Усмешка.  
\- А бывают другие? – Его голос звучит более хрипло, чем обычно. Он отвечает вопросительным жестом.  
\- Ему не понравилось моё изобретение – горючие лимоны. - Бартендер возвращается с его заказом, и они оба недолго молчат.  
\- Он в этот плане тот ещё мудак.  
\- Понимаю твою боль, - хихикает он. Поднимает левую руку, демонстрируя синяки на запястье. - Буквально.  
Делает очередной глоток.  
\- Что пробовал на этот раз?  
\- Кое-что, включающее в себя серпантин и змей.  
\- Не думаю, что хочу знать детали.  
\- Это точно.  
Они молча отпивают из своих стаканов.  
\- Итак, - говорит он. – Как в остальном? Ну, знаешь… - Он колеблется. – Прошло ведь уже два месяца с её смерти.  
\- Я в порядке.  
Ему не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы знать: его собеседник пустым взглядом смотрит в стакан.  
\- Я не… Я не чувствую ниче… грусти. - Он одним глотком допивает свою порцию, и это действие достаточно хорошо отвечает на все его незаданные вопросы.  
\- Как на любовном фронте? – Стакан с громким стуком опускается на стол. Он вздрагивает.  
\- Как обычно.  
\- Он по-прежнему слишком занят задаванием тебе трёпок, чтобы что-то заметить? – Он снова вздрагивает. А ведь он надеялся, что оставил эту привычку дома, вместе с гоглами.  
\- Ты видел мою руку.  
Он не добавляет: «Как будто это кого-то волнует».  
Пауза.  
\- Мне жаль, - бормочет его собеседник. Уголок его губ подёргивается.  
Нет, хочет сказать он, всё хорошо. У тебя хорошо получается ранить других, когда ты зол.  
Но он не говорит это. На них сейчас нет костюмов.  
Нет нужды ранить друг друга. Неважно, насколько хорошо это у них выходит.  
\- Всё в порядке.  
Очередной глоток. Его собеседник взмахивает рукой, требуя продолжения.  
Он тянется было поправить гоглы, которых на нём нет. И затем опускает руку, кладёт её на колено, сжав в кулак, и до конца вечера она остаётся там.  
Он поднимает стакан, когда бартендер приносит его соседу новую порцию.  
\- За тебя, Билли, - говорит он с горькой улыбкой.  
\- За тебя, Уэйн, - отвечает Билли.  
И затем два совершенно обычных человека пытаются утопить свои не совсем обычные печали в алкоголе.


End file.
